Sterling baby
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Sterling's the new gay kid at Degrassi, he's sexy, a bit self absorbed and catches the eyes of many. Watch his story unfold and who it effects. Drew/oc maybe even Declan/oc or more? R/R SLASH
1. first day sunny

**A/N: So first story in a OC guy pov...kinda scarred lolz, let us hope, good thing he'z gay ahah, makes it funner and easier.**

**review please, first reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them, unless it's a flame=/**

**hugZ()**

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, eyes closed. Today could either be fierce and fun, or crash and burn. I suppose I'll never find out if I don't get the fuck out of this car. I flipped down my visor. Okay, make up, totally not noticeable, teeth, pearly, hair, perfect black, so Justin Bieber, oh well. I looked down at my outfit now, black super tight skinny's and a plain, tight, purple, V-neck, sexy. Oh shit I actually have to do this. Another deep breath and I gripped the handle of my neon green, Charger GTS. Shit happens Sterling, get it over and done with. With that I grabbed my black side bag and slowly got out, all eyes immediately on me, of coarse, I was the new kid at 'fun filled' Degrassi Community school. Sounds pretty fuckin' shitty right? Not to mention I defiantly stick out, tattoos all over my body and two lip rings, and cheek rings. Ah, fuck it, might as well strut my faggot ass. And I did, my electric blue eyes piercing anyone who stared, mostly girls. Hah, ironic right? I noticed a kid with black hair similar to mine and big lips, pull up in a hearse, that was pretty kick ass. I smiled at him and I thought he blushed, compliments of being a fine piece of ass. I'm not self absorbed but I know I'm hot, all my myspace friends think so. I finally reached the steps, I took a chance to look around, not horrible, and walked up them, my purple moccasins gliding against the block. Some long haired brunette, smiled lustfully at me and held the door open for me. I returned it, always amused,

"Thanks." I stated, she blushed and turned to face me, hmm black, knee high, crimped, six inch Jimmy Choes, scandalous.

"Hi, I'm Fiona, you must be new here." She kept her breath taking smile on me, I hesitantly returned it. But what really caught my attention was the annoyed boy beside her, his eyes where just like my own and he had great style, and fresh hair.

"Yeah, I am, Sterling, bitchin' to meet ya' babe, but I really got to go." I blew her off nicely, she seemed a bit taken back as I walked away, carefully eyeing the boy at her side. Hah, preppy skank. I kept one hand in my pocket and the other on my shoulder bag strap, resisting an eyeroll at the Degrassi skanks practically eye raping me, damn no more low cut shirts. After circling a bit I found the door labeled _Office_, And coolly entered, a dark skinned boy with big eyebrows looked up.

"Hello, I'm Sav, Degrassi student body pres, how can I help you?" I grinned at his pride.

"Sterling Mathers, new junior." He nodded, shuffling through some papers on his little wooden desk, even had a name plaque, nice. He smiled triumphantly at a pink piece of paper and handed it to me. I took in with my perfectly manicured hand.

"There you go, if you need any help go to the counselor by the end of the school. And good luck." I nodded, more distracted in my classes, but thanked him and waved. When I excited I guess I wasn't paying attention cause I ran into someone, resulting in us both on the hard, polished floor. I looked up, another dark skinned girl with gorgeous hair and a blue umbrella dress was blushing madly and smiling shyly at me. Why is everyone blushing?

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching." I just returned the smile, seeing it reflect in her big brown eyes, she was really pretty.

"It's all good, I was the ass reading in the middle of a teen infested hallway." She chuckled as I got up, she looked lost. Oh, right, heels, probably a bit restricting. I held out my hand, she gladly took it, appreciation all over her delicate face.

"My names Alli." She stated, dusting herself off, Alli, cute.

"Sterling." I stated coolly, just noticing the other overly grinning pale girl beside her, big blue orbs adoring me.

"That might just be one of the best names I've ever heard." Alli said, wow, girls must be kinda easy pleasey 'round here.

"Thanks doll, and who's this?" She smiles then slightly frowned at having to share my attention, okay I'm a bit conceited.

"Oh right, this is Clare." Said doll stepped up, hand held out, I shook it lightly.

"Chill meeting you both, but I really have to get to homeroom." I said to them both, they nodded saying their byes and watching me walk away.

"Hmm, guess this is it." I mumered to myself, stepping into a room filled with chattering kids. I looked around for an empty seat, cool, right in the back. I quickly sat down, not looking for any more interactions for the moment. Sadly as soon as I sat down some curly haired girl, popping her gum, with a to low shirt for her B-cups, turned to me. Flirty eyes intact, fabulous, note the sarcasm.

"Hi, I'm Bionca, and your name." Gross, her name made me want to flick her nose, hard, and the way she was looking at me, nasty hoe.

"Sterling," I replied, unenthusiastic, her eyebrows rose, but she just didn't get it enough to turn away.

"I like that." She said, once again, so gross. She grabbed my schedule, like a bitch and scanned it, I just scowled at her.

"Awe, we only have one class together." She whined, letting it fall back to the desk.

"Pity." I said emotionless, getting my phone out to ignore her. I was happy to see about six new texts, aha I'm loved. Read'em lata'. She turned away, rejected, good. I didn't really pay attention during the announcements, made by that Sav guy and some freckled bitch. After that the bell rang, fuck yes. I slid out of the desk, avoiding Bionca by going the opposite way to the door, then hurriedly making my way to the unknown.

All this kids do is fuckin' stare, and wow, lots of hotties. I made little sharp looking hearts on my paper, waiting for the bell to ring and my first period to start. Teacher sat me right in the front, damn hag. A bunch of chatta' came from the door and I looked up, to see a few girls looking my way, damn, is there like any gay guys in this pit? I quickly looked back to my nails, hmm, shinny, damn those Asians are good. I felt a tap on my shoulder, grr. I turned around, Alli?

"Hey again, hope you don't mind if I sit?" She gestured to the empty desk beside me. I shrugged.

"It's all yours." She took in gracefully, adorable. Then turning, long legs crossed cutely to face me, arms leaning on the desk. Wow, she's a keeper.

"So, how the first day going?" She asked, lip gloss shining.

"Not to bad considering it just started, just all these bisshes keep staring at me like a pair of Stilettos on sale." I comented, turning to face her too.

"Oh..your," She lowered her voice. "Gay?" I grinned

"Rainbow till I vomit I'm afraid love." She seemed a bit putout, awez.

"Hey, if I was straight, you'd so be my first crush hear, your gorgeous." She beamed, eyes sparkling.

"Haha, thanks, that was truly a compliment." I grinned.

"So, you look a bit young to be in eleventh grade babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in gifted." She said it a bit ashamed.

"That's pretty kick ass, I'm in two senior classes myself." She brightened up.

"Oh, crap, class is starting." She whined, I laughed, turning to face the not so thin lady.

Almost done, thank you Jesus. Only a period in the library and French left, then I'm free. I found a table in the corner to myself in the impressive collection, already knowing I'd be spending a good amount of time in this sanctuary. I was the last to enter, on purpose, didn't want anyone to sit with me. All day was just bitches and hoes. Good, quiet. I pulled out a notepad, smiling at Draco Malfoy on the cover, then turning to a random page, ick time to get my math on. I looked up, quickly catching the eye of a few girls who smiled and looked away. I then noticed an absolutely, incredibly, gorgeous, tan, toned and yummy boy looking not so nicely at me. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away. Wow, big brown eyes, lucious lips and precious spiked brown hair. Hmmm, wonder why he's hatin'? All through the last twenty minutes this god kept glaring at me..WTF? What is his problem, wow, he has an amazing smile. Shit, he so looks like Jack from the Fortnight Saga. When the bell rang I sadly got up, had been enjoying some peace and sweet quiet. Before I could finish packing up a red and gray plaid shirt and dark jeans on a great body got in my view. I looked up, it was the starerer? I looked at him expectantly.

"Sterling right?" He said.

"Yeea-h?" I replied hesitantly, lifting my shoulder bag onto my well duh, shoulder.

"Yeah, well, Alli Bundari, yeah, she's my girlfriend, so back off." He sounded angry. I laughed.

"Listen brah, you _really_ don't have to worry 'bout me steeling your women or whatever. _I'm gay._" I said the last part slowly, walking around him and out the door, whata' chump, but one beautiful chump.

When I finally reached my French class, I was horrified to see the only seat left, between Bionca and Fiona, awe fuck man. Not making eye contact with either I sat down, ignoring them both. It was pathetic, they just couldn't leave me alone, did me not brushing them both off not register? At least that yummalicious guy that was with Fiona was right behind me, I laughed as he commentated the girls and the lame class, though I was kinda good at French, Cava? Aha, I guess his name was Declan, and Fiona called him her brother, so probably fraternal twins. I practically ran to my car when it was all over, driving out of Degrassi, noticing the hearse driver in front of me, and Alli's bf watching me, wow, if he wants this, take it lover! One day down, a hundred and whatever left, baby.

**A/N: Well, review for more, I would really like that. **


	2. second bisshh

**A/N: Well number 2! **

**revieww!**

**this chapter iz all thanks to**

**Sk8rnerdbleach!**

**he'z pretty kickass=]**

**hugZ()**

Ick, damn clock. Fuck where's the damn snooze button! Fuck it, I picked it up, throwing it against the far wall. Shit, day two.

"Honey bunny!" Oh god.

"Pumpkins!" My mother really needs a dictionary. I felt her rip the blankets off my just boxer covered pale, slender body. Bitch.

"Second day ahead, come on, I made your second favorite, those little French pancakes!" Couldn't you tell she was an ex-high school, and college cheer leader? Pity me, I do.

"Crapes mother and yeah get out please." I said, rolling over and picking my cell off the black night stand. Shit, only seven. Lord help me, I'll never get eight hours with this psychotic warden. Feeling defeated as she walked out, of coarse not closing the door. Grr. I jumped up, stretching and yawning, heading straight for my bathroom. I loved my b.r, so bright and fluffy. After taking a shower, shaving my dick, arms, legs and happily realizing still no chest hair I got out. Then I blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth twice, added my hidden eyebrow liner and lip gloss, a touch of light cover up and eyeshadow. With a black fluffy towel firmly wrapped around me I went to my walk in, completely filled closet, what can I say, I'm a very cliche homo. I decided on a pair of jean, holey, faded cuprees and a neon green V-neck with a purple 'Brokencyde' on it, my fav. band. Lastly I put on a plain purple ball cap, lifted of coarse and green fag-flops. After applying my gages and snake bites, making sure my cheeks rings were clean, I slid down the three story banister and jumped off on the black and white tiled floor. Making my way to our large, practically all granite kitchen. Oh, you so knew I'd be rich. I noticed my mom and dad where already gone, and the maid, Rita, making my crapes. Mom, you can be such a lying hoe. I quickly slapped Rita's ass and slid onto a black bar stool. She blushed and slid a white patterned plate in front of me. I loved that black women, she was so adorable and had a little crush on me, that I took full advantage of.

"Hey baby, what you makin' for papa?" I teased in my usual manner, elbows on the table and hands clasped, she blushed fiercely and slid two crapes onto my plate. Yummy.

"Can I have strawberry's and whip cream too?" I asked puppy eyes in place.

"Of coarse, got em' right hear fro ya'." She of coarse was prepared. After eating, and flirting more with Rita, I found my new _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows _bag, shit I'm a nerd. Slipping a few pieces of _Triden_t gum in, makin' my breath almost as fresh as me, I walked out to my baby, oh she's a stunna'. Sliding in and caressing the soft leather I started her up.

"On to Degrassi." I said to no one. I was a bit early, still had like thirty minutes, so I parked and went to sit on a picnic table acrossed from the steps. Pulling out some English homework I had yet to finish, due today, I worked peacefully, acationally looking up when I heard some ruckus. I heard a large plop in front of me and looked up to find a tough looking guy with uneven eyebrows, and a slight line of freckles on his acrossed his nose. I raised my perfect eyebrows in question.

"Fitz, seen you around." I with held a chuckle, this kid was a bit to cliche, bet he smokes in the boys bathroom, like a real hard ass.

"Yeah, I'm Sterling, just got here yesterday, why?" I asked.

"Heard your pretty smart too." Okay? His point?

"Yeah, straight A's. And where is this going?"

"Listen, in order to get my parol officer off my ass, I need to keep up my grade point average up. So, what I'm asking is if your up for tutoring?" Hmm. This looks like a kid I probably do not want to say no too.

"Sure, why not." I replied, he smirked. Nice.

"Just know I'm not gay or anything, I'm only asking you cuz' you don't seem like the usual stuck up smart bitches." This made me smile. I already like this kid.

"I wasn't planning on analy rapin' you dude, but when do you care to meet up and where?" He pondered this.

"Well I guess after school at _The Dot_, you drive?" He asked, The Dot?

"Yeah, I do. But I don't know where this Dot is so you'll have to show me." He nodded.

"Thanks man, good lookin' out." With that he gave me a cool kid nod and stepped away to some jock with a football and huge black eyebrows. This could be fun. Shit, school time. Not wanting to get stuck by Bionca again I got to class early, grabbing the only seat left on the left side, good no open desks for her to devour. The guy in front of me caught my eye with his also blue eyes. He was adorable and had light brown/blond curly locks, broad shoulders and a slight gap between his white otherwise perfect teeth. His smile was..very...gay. Oh, finally, wait, nah, not really my type. To manly. I like a semi-pretty boy. Though I do love jocks.

"Hi, I'm Riley. Your new right?" He seemed friendly enough. I nodded, returning his smile, wow, a lip lick? Oh, he wants all this.

"Fersure, so your gay?" I asked, he looked taken back.

"How'd you know that, I didn't think people were still talking about that?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Nah, I just have a great gaydare." I replied grinning.

"Oh, guess that's good. You to right? My eyes were flashing as soon as I saw you too." He joked, I chuckled.

"Yeah, of coarse, just wish all these ladies would get the hint so easily." I added, he nodded.

"They do, just in denial, but can you blame them your very..well not to sound offensive, but your very pretty.."

"It's all good man, I get that allot actually and I'm okay with it, cuz' well I am." Right then the announcements started and Riley turned around. After homeroom I once again got the hell outta' there, Bionca blew a kiss at me mid class and I knew now no way was lunch tempting me today. When I made it to my first period I took my seat in the front, Alli's desk was taken by some kid with a big nose and sandy or coper hair, nice body. Yum. He turned to me, a smile on his lips. Friendly, yay.

"Hey, I'm K.C." He offered.

"Sterling," He nodded, turning to the teacher as he started. Ick, horrible, dude can really pack on the homework, then laugh about it, sick, sadistic, day ruining son of a hoe! I groaned like the rest of the class, then happily getting up as the bell rang, yippee!

"So, you friends with Drew?" He asked. Drew? Oh right the buff, tan beauty from the library.

"Uhh, not sure, why?" I asked. He shrugged and finished gathering his books, following me out the door and into the crowded hallway.

"Just heard him mention you earlier." He said nonchalantly. Really, mmhhmm, maybe it's time to start buttering the bread. Don't really know what that means but it will work.

"Anything bad?" I asked curiously, returning a wave from that Clare chick.

"Nah. So your new right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sit with me and the guys at lunch, you seem cool." I liked that.

"Yeah, sure, thanks bro." He nodded, walking to his locker, wow, three down from mine, interesting. Second period went by fast, since I slept, like the rest of the class, and then hastily absorbed my slight drool pile with the paper he gave us. Useful nonetheless.

Third period I was walking to my locker when someone came up beside me, leaning against my locker. I looked up, surprised to see Declan, yeah that's his name, I like that, anyways, he was leaning against the locker beside mine, arms crossed and eyes captivating.

"Can I assist you?" I asked, a little creeped out from his intense gaze, and slightly turned on, lets not forget that.

"You live on Volturi Street, correct?" His velvet, delicious, aristocratic voice rang. I gave him a 'Your a creeper' look and closed my locker, presetting it before I answered.

"Not if you plan to burn me on a cross like a southerner." I teased, he didn't even smile, just smirked, mmmhmm, delicious.

"Listen, my driver can't make it, he's sick or something, so I just thought since we live on the same street and your car is..decent you could maybe give me a ride." I nodded.

"How do you know we live on the same street?" I asked, walking to my next class.

"Fiona is my twin and is practically in love with you." I grimaced.

"I'll give you a ride, only if you do me a soled." He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" He said seductively, wow. Suck my wang? Nah, I joke, I joke.

"Tell your sister I'm gay for me." He chuckled, yayz.

"Deal." And he went to turn around. Oh, shit!

"Wait!" I called after him, several people looked over, he turned back to me, as I jogged to him.

"What?"

"I have to touter some kid after school at The Dot." He just nodded.

"Guess I'll tag along." I just smiled and nodded. Perfect, mixing business with pleasure.

I walked slowly to my locker, putting all my stuff except for a few bucks for lunch in, then locking it for the first time. Yesterday I just ate with Alli and Clare in the hall. Today, it was guy time. With that I entered the caff, and into the line. I grabbed a little tray of oranges, a chef salad, pudding and a strawberry milk, deelish. As soon as I paid the horrible mole lady I seen K.C yell over to me.

"Yo, Sterling, over hear man!" I gratefully made my way over, plopping down on an open seat, just then realizing Drew was right acrossed from me, avoiding my gaze. Shy? We chatted about sports, that I pretended to care about, and my car, 'babes' and to much homework in Perino's. They were cool. But this human chode named Owen started callin' me a fag. I got pissed.

"So what your trying to say there eyebrows is I obviously am to much of a flamer to know anything about cars or sports?" I challenged.

"Exactly but boy." The others were quiet, watching our confrontation.

"Think what you want steroids for brains, but I may not be into that as much as an obvious cliche piece of shit like yourself, but if you haven't noticed it must have worked for me, cuz' I don't know, like every girl in Degrassi is wantin' to be all on these nuts, even your _precious_ Bionca." I had stumped him, he just clenched his fists and huffed out the door, making a scene of coarse. I smiled triumphantly and continued to eat my pudding.

"Wow, that was...entertaining." K.C mumbled, laughing, then the others just laughed to, patting me on the shoulder and sayin' I was bad ass. Oh, yes, the Ster. man is the champ.

**A/N: Well that's the second chapter, hope you like it, review please, first person gets the next chapter dedicated to them**

**oh and tell me who you want Sterling to be with, I'll take your advice seriously=]**

**hugZ()**


	3. The G Spot, I mean The Dot

**A/N: So thankx for all ur reviewz! Means allot, and the first person to review was the same kid as the last chapter, so he didn't want it dedicated to him=]**

**anyway, hope you like it.**

**keep up the reviews if you want me to keep up the fast updating=]**

**hugZ()**

When the bell finally rang I jumped up, Declan right behind me, since we shared the last class.

"So who is this charming fellow you will be toturing today?" Declan sarcasm never ended, I didn't mind, he's fuckin' hot man. I liked that he knew I was gay and was walking side by side with me, maybe he's an anal lover too?

"Uhh, his names Fitz, I believe." He grunted and I shot him a questioning look, munovering around a few niners who wouldn't move, just stopped and stared at me.

No nor creepy at all.

"He's the classic school bully." I snickered, knew it.

"Yeah, figured as much. But hell, I'm a pretty fuckin' nice lad, I'll lend a brain cell or two." I joked, finally reaching my locker and putting in the combo. 16-30-39. Yeaaa, got it on the first try, only time this year. Once I got a few books, not sure what I was supposed to be teachin' this caveman I closed, and preset it. Declan once again at my side as I walked away. Alli was at leaning against a wall by the door, with Drew, yummy. She smiled and waved when she saw me, Drew gave me a cool kid nod and then ravaged her mouth. Did this fucker just not get that I was into da' cock? No puddie? Whateve, insecure, gorgeous bastard.

"So where do we meet up with, tall, pale and scary?" Gotta love this kid. He held the door open for me, hmm, he was like two or three inches taller then my five foot six, boner.

"Thanks prince, and not so sure, he didn't really get into specifics. He grunted, I replied. Yep." He laughed, letting another person go through the door before he let it close. The tall blonde smiled thankfully and did an up and down. I laughed, she looked at me in awe. Shit, another fan. Nip it in the bud.

"Gay, move along." I ushered her, she did, a bit unhappily, if that's even a word. I took the stairs two at a time, being my usual kick ass self and Declan came down, all graceful, and not so fun.

"Lets just go wait by the picnic table, that's where he found me." He nodded. I practically skipped over, plopping onto the top instead of the icky bench. Delcan just stood, hands in his pressed pants, looking like some god or just an Abercrombie model.

"Ya' know, my sister is very upset with me." He drawled, slight smirk on his pink lips.

"Is that so, what, you steel her dildoe?" He laughed, for real, I loved it.

"No, not quite, I happened to tell her you were giving me a ride home and that you would never like her, or any girl for that matter." I grinned, fuck yes. She was gettin' stalker status.

"One down, about fifty-eight to go." I said, my very own sarcasm intertwined with the actual truth.

"Yes, I've noticed your quite the magnet for bustey blondes and clueless brunettes." Declan replied, finally taking a seat beside me, so close we where almost touching. Yikes, hormones. Please body, where almost through puberty, don't fail me now!

"And don't forget swervin' virgins and cuntey curls." I added, gesturing to Clare and Alli across the yard, and then to Bionca pulling out in an ugly ass red car. Just as he was about to say something, we seen Fitzee heading over, thankfully alone. No clubs or broken bottles in sight. Nigga'z crazy.

"Sup." He said, wow, this kid thought he was the shit man. To bad that's moah.

"Yo' man, uhh so ya' ready to go?" I asked, he ignored me, eyeing Declan now.

"What's Richie rich doin' here?" He wasn't saying it in a friendly manner either. I looked form him to Declan, both intense glares on their youthful faces.

"He just needed a ride home. So let us leave. Like now." And I jumped up, hoping to get over this little moment here.

"Whatever." Ftiz said, headin' to the student parking lot. I gave Declan a '_wow_' look and gestured for him to come, he rolled his eyes at Fitz's back and got up, grabbing his side bag.

Fitz stopped when he got to the second line of cars and turned to see me.

"So which one's yours?" Came in very deep, kinda sexy voice. Fuck, I'm such a skeeze.

"That one." And I pointed to my car in the third row, directly in the middle. I saw his jaw drop for a second, then his usual '_ have a shank_,' look returning.

"Nice." Was his simple reply, moving forward? Nice? My car is the fuckin' bomb diggidy muda' fucka'! Whateves, don't wanna lash out on biggey over there, though I'm a black belt in karate. Props of having to much energy, and a small frame as a child. I got there before he could even think to ask if he could drive and jumped in. hope they don't freak 'bout who gets shot gun. Fuck they actually are.

"Well, I'm older and frankly deserve more respect." Delcan spat, I rolled my eyes, always entitled us rich kids.

"Well, I'm bigger and stronger, and I could fuck you up right now rich boy." Okay, Ster. man time.

"Just flip a coin." And I picked a dime out of my clean ash tray.

"Declan call it." I stated.

"Heads." He said all dignified. I flipped it, sure enough.

"It's heads, Fitz, don't be a bitch and sit in the back, it's spacious and pretty, you'll be fine." I stated, could almost hear Declans smirk. Fitz opened the door more roughly than needed and cursed his way into the back, I withheld a laugh when I heard him mumble,

"Shove a tator tot up that stuck up pansy's ass when we get there." Declan, replaced the lifted seat and flauntingly sat in the front. I rolled my eyes, fishing the keys out of my right pocket and lettin' my doll purr. I skidded out, since mostly everyone was gone. Declan told me where to go, and in less then five minutes we were at the famous Degrassi hang out spot, The Dot. I pulled up tight against the curb, always afraid or getting side swiped. Fitz kicked Declans seat and just as he was about to turn around and reply I put my hand on his shoulder and looked back at the bully.

"Please, don't disrespect the car." Was all I said, when I looked back noticing Declan looking at my hand on his shoulder, so me acting like a bitch with a skinned knee or some shit quickly removed it. He looked up at me gazes locked, little fairy's danced in my stomach.

"Can we get the hell out of the damn car?" Came a voice from behind us, breaking our gaze. I quickly unbuckled myself and exited, lifting the seat for him, awe he looked kinda cute all sprawled out in my back seat. We entered together, Fitz in front, I noticed a few people looked down at their food when they caught sight of the tormentor, one kid, with dark curly hair and glasses did a complete u'ey. I laughed and he looked back at me smiling. Wow, not a bad set of teeth for a no dought smoker and partier. I let Fitz lead us to a table in the very back, and I took a seat, Declan said he'd be right back, going over to say hi to some dark haired girl and a chick who worked there, with to many freckles and a no dought fire crotch.

"So, what am I teachin' ya'?" I asked, reaching down and opening my bag.

"English, algebra." I nodded.

"Algebra two or the original?" I asked, he just looked away.

"The niner one." I nodded again, poor thing, all embarrassed about failing it twice. Declan didn't join us the whole time, but I barely noticed, working very hard with Fitz and trying to keep my and his anger down. He was working on the last equation when the door bell rang, I looked up to see K.C and Drew enter. Drew spotted me watching and quickly looked away, K.C saw me and smiled, ushering Drew our way. He pulled up a chair from a near bye empty table, nearly tripping the dork with the curls.

"Sup' Sterling, Fitz." He greeted, sitting on the chair backwards. Drew looked hesitant but pulled up a chair beside me, as far from me as he could get, without bunking with K.C. I tried not to be offended, but it still hurt.

"What are you guys doing?" K.C asked. Fitz looked up fast, oh right, lie.

"Nutin, man, I'm just doin' some homework." I saw Fitz look a bit relieved, then almost thankful. I like that.

"Hey fellas, what can I get cha'?" Came a guy with a fohawk, I'd seen Declan talking too.

"Uhh, burgers and fries all around, and one veggie burger, thanks man." I gave a look asking is that was okay with the rest of them, they all nodded. I happened to notice Drew, who was looking anywhere but at me. We all talked for about an hour, fully enjoying each others company, even Fitz, to bad Drew had to leave, to see Alli, or to get away form the big flaming fag. Fuck him. When we were all packed up and ready to go Declan came over, smiling.

"Yo, man, uh, do you think you could give me a ride home?" K.C asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure man, I got the time." I left a ten dollar tip and we all exited, this time I made Declan sit in the back, to be fair, with K.C.

"Just drop me off at the revene, it's bud night." Fitz commented, hmm bud light or weed?

"Sure." After he was gone, and actually thanked me we took off for K.C's place. He sheepishly told me to pull over at a group home, hidden embarrassment written all over his face, awe. I smiled and said my good byes, Declan got out as well, getting into the front. I turned on my ipod, Eminem came on, my fav.

"I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like, and right now it's a steel knife in my wind pipe. I can't breath but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight, high off of love, drink from my hate, it's like I'm huffing paint the more I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drowned she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it wait, where you goin'? 'I'm leavin' you.' No, you ain't."** (Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong, that was right off the top of my head)** I rapped along word for word. Watching the road, it was almost dark now. Declan stayed quiet, smiling at my slim and shady- ness. When he pointed to his house, he was right, I lived three houses down, perfect. He smiled and thanked me, along with asking me to pick him up tomorrow, I of coarse said yes, hellz' yes. I watched his beautiful ass walk into his door before I pulled out, deciding I'd go rent a movie first, then go home. Just as I was headin' up Degrassi street I noticed a figure outside, it was still light enough to make them out, Drew? He had his head down, the random wind hitting his spickey head. Fuck, I have to big of a heart. Seeing no other cars on the road I pulled onto the curb, he stopped and looked over, surprised for a brief second it was me.

"Hey, need a ride?" He shook his head and continued to walk, I rolled my eyes. Damn homophobe. Watch, he'll catch a rare fever and die, karma.

"Listen, I'm not gonna forcibly ass fuck you, just get in the car and I'll take you home, or where ever you want to go, remember you can totally over power me." I joked, he didn't seem to want to, but after looking around, he just got in. Once the door was shut I returned to the main road.

"Uh, do you mind if we stop by the video store first?" I asked, he was just looking at the window, leaning against the door, didn't want to tempt me I suppose. I barely made out the light shrug he gave as a response.

We pulled into the Video Family parking lot, one of the few places I knew how to get to on my own.

"You want anything?" He shook his head, still not looking at me. Whatever, kill 'em with kindness. I rented a few random comedies and bought a bunch of candy, and two pops, one for me and mister rejection in my car. When I reentered, it didn't look like he moved at all.

"Hey, I bought you a Mountain Dew and some candy bars." I said in my kindest voice, hoping for a response.

"I'm fine." He barely whispered. I bit my lip.

"Whatever kid." I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice, I was just trying to be nice.

"Okay, so where too?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions to myself. He sat straight, not looking at me, but ahead.

"I don't know." Was all he said, this shocked me. He sounded so broken. It made me forget his way of treating me.

"Can you go home?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't like lash out on my queer ass.

His head slumped.

"My parents think I'm at a friends, but I just couldn't take the fighting anymore." Oh, I nodded. Hope he doesn't punch me for what I'm about to do.

"Listen, if you need a place to crash, my house has about sixty extra rooms, and no one but the staff are ever there."

"You hardly even know me and your offering to take me to your home?" He actually looked at me, all seriousness.

"Yeah, I trust people. Listen, I know you don't like that I'm gay, but I would never cross the boundaries with a straight guy, or a friends boyfriend and your both of those." I explained, he looked down at his large, tanned hands. He sighed, looking back over at me. Fuck, he was so insanely gorgeous.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being a complete dick. I'm not a homophobe, just well I don't know really." I smiled.

"It's okay, now do you want to get some real food or just go to my house?" I asked, starting the car again.

"I just really want to get to sleep." He did sound kinda tired, or that could have been depression setting in.

"That's cool too, off to Mathers manor." He chuckled as I noticed no cars, yes, I sped out, almost hitting ninety, Drew laughed. Hmm, this night could be interesting.

**A/N: Well what do you think, ah?**

**Who do you want Sterling to be with?**

**I'm all eyes for your suggestions!**

**And longest chapter yet! Whoot whoot, well for this story.**

**hugZ()**


	4. Slytherin sexcapades

**A/N:Well thankx for reviewing, so glad you guys like my story=]**

**Keep it up, for fast updating.**

**taking requests for Degrassi, beisdes Ecalre or Dolly as of now!**

**hugZ()**

We pulled up to my mansion, I liked watching peoples expressions when they saw my house. I looked to see Drew in utter shock, and they say your jaw only hits the floor while giving head, sadly, that's just not the case here.

"Th-this is where you live?" He stuttered, turning to me now, damn, the things I'd do to this muscled sex machine!

"Well, we have a few homes, but this is the most recent, you should see our escape houses in the outskirts of New York and London." He just nodded, turning his head to see all he could.

"I'll give you a tour sometime, right now lets get inside, so my women can make us some damn grub." He looked at me questionably.

"Your women?" Drew repeated, amused.

"Oh, you just wait till you see this piece of chocolate ass." With that I opened my door and carefully got out, grabbing my bag as well. I waited a moment till he exited as well, then approached the front door. I keyed in the code and it granted me entrance, the door unlocked and I opened it, stepping in and holding it open. When Drew came in the adorable look of awe, as he looked at the high, painted ceilings, chandeliers and large spiral stair case, we owned one of the largest places on this side of Toronto.

"Fuck man..." I chuckled, he was extremely sexy when he cussed. I watched him walk around a little, then grabbed his upper arm, callin' out.

"Oh Rita, my sexy little African apple pie, I have a friend!" I yelled, knowing she'd hear me.

"Okay, sugar, I fixed up a nice helping of your favorite salad, shrimp and fruit!" Came her always sweet voice. Drew gave me a questionable look, but soon just turned in awe at the site of our fully equipped, gorgeous, shinny kitchen. Awe. I smirked, after your used to it, into that impressive.

"Babe?" I asked, not seeing Rita. Suddenly her chubby short figure came out of the large freezer, my favorite ice cream, bubble gum, in her clutches.

"Hey Sterlin' how was your day sweetie?" She asked, I grabbed the ice cream from her, setting it down and giving her the usual hug, she was like my mom, who kinda wanted me. Aha, how fucked up is that?

"Not to bad, hey, this is Drew." And I gestured to him. Rita looked him up and down, then over to me, brows raised.

"Nah, he's straight, just a friend." She nodded, a sly knowing, smile on her face. I rolled my eyes playfully, shaking my head. If only he was here to be my fuck buddy.

"Well, sit sit now, I didn't spend all day slaving over your hot stove for ya'll to go hungry now." I smiled, gesturing for Drew to take a seat beside me as I scootched out a bar stool. She laid out the food and I dug in, Drew just watched. I shoved shrimp in my mouth.

"Meet mon," I said, my mouth full, he smiled, chuckling a bit and filling up his plate. I looked to my sissy food to Drew.

"What's your favorite food Drew?" I asked, swallowing first this time. He thought for a moment.

"Home made taco's." He grunted, picking at his salad, trying to look enthused, but failing miserably.

"Rita, think you can manage?" I asked, she got a large grin on her face, already going through the cabinets. Drew gave me a questioning look.

"You don't look to happy with my bitch food." I joked, taking a bite of salad.

"Well, I'm a football player, were bottomless pits man. And well this" And he picked up a forkful of lettuce, "Don't cut it." After Rita made Drew some very ass kickin' taco's and I watched him eat like a fuckin' bear in a butcher shop we left. Rita, had already retired to her wing. I headed towards the elevator, to lazy to make the trip up the four flights to my room and to Drews. He walked to the steps,making a uey and following me.

"Where are we going?" He asked, I pointed to the elevator and he shook his head.

"Of coarse." I shrugged, stepping in as did he. I pushed a button and it started to move up. The elevator music started, my personal music, _I like it , _by fuck, I forget, Enrequie something. Drew looked at me, smiling, but I was to busy rockin' out to notice. Once we arrived on what was known as my floor I turned to him.

"Okay, so there's about six empty rooms on this floor all luxurious and such, so pick one." I gestured to the row of black doors, I had designed every room to a T on this floor. He looked up and down the hall, actionably opening a door, seeming to like them all.

"Which room's yours?" He asked turning back to me.

"The last one." He looked to the neon green and black stripped door, then across from it. Opening it and walking in. I shrugged heading to my room, and grabbing a set of classic checkered pajama pants and a plain white shirt. I knocked on the black and white stripped door, he opened it, I had to refrain from gasping at the glorious sight. Drew was just in a pair of navy blue plaid boxers. He smirked as I scanned his body, then handed him the bundle of clothes, he took them, nodding in thanks and saying a good night, I responded when the door was closed, in utter shock. Was it possible for a body to be that defined and flawless? Shaking out of my trance I went to my room, getting into a pair of dark purple boxer briefs and laying down in my large black, silk bed. After I had jacked off to the thought of the boy across the hall I looked at the clock, barely eleven, oh well. So I laid my head down, I just laid there, slightly dozing off, then I heard a quiet knock on my door. I opened my eyes, smoothing my hair,

"Come on in." I said in a yawn, the door slowly opened, lighting up the dark room, I looked to see Drew. He looked around spotting me then quietly made his way over to my canopy fore poster black, silver and black bed. He stopped a foot or two away. Knowing it was to dark for him to see me I examined his body, more then loving what I saw.

"Dude, I can't sleep." He stated, sounding a bit melancholy.

"Yeah, figured as much. You wanna watch some T.V?" I asked, he nodded climbing onto my bed, sitting Indian style about a foot away from my legs. I gulped, watching his well formed body sway and his back ripple. Fuck, is it possible to have a to perfect body? So it's more then official, I'm so not getting to bed, or getting rid of this raging hard on, I've cleverly hidden under the blanket. Looking around I spotted my remote, I crawled like the predator I am and snatched it, from the end of my bed. When I looked back with a sly grin I noticed Drew watching me intently, like something was really important. Hmm, glad I gots an amazing bod man! I tossed the object to sir needs to fuck me lots and laid back down, turning on the side lamp. He quickly turned on the fifty-two inch Plasma mounted to the wall, then began looking around. He seemed amused, it worried me.

"You really like Harry Potter don't you?" He said, motioning to the place. Yeah, so my room is done in an exact replica of the Slytherin Dorm and Common room, since it's so big. Eccept my beds a king size and I have muggle shit everywhere.

"It's my thang." I said simply, leaning back, hands behind my head, eyes closed. Oh, comfy. The blanket was just covering my torso, letting my slender, pale, six pack and such show.

"You shave your pits man?" He asked.

"I shave almost everything, legs, arms, chest, face, dick, you name it it's furless and lotioned at all times." I mumbled.

"Does it bother you on other people?" I shrugged.

"Nah, as long as my man doesn't have a hairy chest it's all good and dandy." Suddenly, I felt I light tingle of someone running their fingers around my stomach and pecks, my eyes flew open. Drew was tracing me, eyes intent on my flawless body. I watched in awe, mouth suddenly dry and eyes wide. It felt nice, tickley, but comforting. Finally after a minute or two, he spoke, in a soft, almost whisper,

"Ya' know, you kinda, well your very ... man pretty." It was a statement I got allot, but not from straight kids? Finally he meant my electric eyes, his chocolate orbs searched my own, looking for something, his own expression unreadable. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned over me, arms on either side of me, the remainder of his body hovering over me, and my erection. Figuring out what he obviously wanted, I lifted my head from my pillow, ghosting my lips over his soft plump ones, my hand gliding across his chiseled jaw. Then when I thought my heart would escape the confines of my chest he applied the much needed pressure, moving his lips skillfully over mine own. I sighed into his lips as he cupped my face, pulling me into a sitting position as he straddled my hips. I let my own hands roam his back, feeling the ripped muscles and having their own lil' party. Feeling brave I bit down lightly on his bottom lip, extremely happy when he responded immediately, prodding my mouth with his eager tongue and leaning in more. I let out a groan and was rewarded with one of his own, like wind chimes to my dick. As our bodies made more contact and his tongue slipped into my toothpaste tasting mouth, I felt his over hard on hit my stomach. YAY! I'm not the only one who is forming a sky scraper as we speak. I peaked through on eye, glad to see his own closed. When my lungs felt on the verge of collapsing I had to break away, pleased that after he took a few breaths he started to nibble and kiss his way down my jaw line, I moaned a bit and every time I did he'd bite down, making me gasp in pain and pleasure. When Drew got to my collar bone he stopped, sitting up and locking eyes with me. Shyly, he rubbed the back of his head, I didn't get it?

"I've _never_ done _anything_ like _this_ before, can you maybe, take the lead?" He asked sheepishly, resisting a laugh, I grinned grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling his glorious face back to mine. I broke our embrace, pushing him down almost roughly onto my mattress, and crawling ontop, lovin' the view, I licked the side of his face seductively and nibbled playfully down his face and neck, getting even more motivation when he started to run his hands up and down my sides slowly, and moaning just when I wanted him too. I continued my journey, stopping at his left nipple and biting it gently, tonguing it a bit as I tweaked the other with my hand. Leaven his delicious nips I went farther down, making him arch a bit when I licked and swirled his navel, finally when I had made it to his boxers I inserted a finger to play with the elastic band. Our eyes connected as I silently asked him for permission, he just nodded, and leaned his head down on my pillow. I hooked two fingers on each side of the restriction, that had now become my number one enemy and yanked them down. I slowly pulled them off, unleashing the organ inside, not surprised to see that my assumption was right, this was a _big_ boy, and very nicely shaven, yummy. He let out a deep breath as the crisp air hit his large member, and I decided to warm him up, wink wink. Wrapping my small slender fingers around it and squeezing a bit I found out he was a bit easy to please, which was fine for me. I slowly let my hand move up and down, the shaft listening intently to the noises he made to see his likes and dislikes. I noticed his breath hitched and he shivered when I squeezed and blew on the moist tip. Deciding I wanted to hear the Torres boy get vocal I sloppily licked the tip, liking the saltily, bitter taste of his precum. After teasing him a bit more I took it all the way in my mouth, having to hover over it so I could throat better. Mouth like a vacuum I sucked and jacked his dick, fueled by his never failing sounds, but when he gripped his hands in my locks, is when I got a bit to happy, and took a little bite, making him yank my hair painfully, I loved every mili second of it. Soon letting it out of my mouth, I licked the side and cupped his balls, knowing just what he wanted,

"I'm close, ahh, baby, so close ... so fucking good." Where the delightful things escaping my lover's mouth. Finally after multiple squeezes and,

"I'm gonna cum!" He exploded into my mouth, didn't stop for quite some time, but that was fine by me. Though after a while I had finally milked him for all he was worth and he let out a low moan as I licked up the little spurts that had gotten away, licking my lips when I was through. When I looked up, he was staring at me, no emotion in his face, then right when I started to get a bit worried he'd lash out, a heart stopping grin erupted, much like his orgasm. I shyly smiled back.

"Wow." Was all that escaped his beautiful mouth and I was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Keep reviews up for fast updating!**

**it's not over yet, who do you want Sterling to end up with?**

**I take your ideas seiously!**

**hugZ()**


	5. Whata' douche dick

**A/N: Thankx for all the reviews and remember it's not over!**

**review for updates=]**

**hugZ()**

He was just laying there and I didn't know what to do. All he did was look at the ceiling of my bed, arms crossed and eyes fully open. Did I say something? Make a funny to lighten the mood or just let him sleep? Let him think of the entirely homo thing he just let me do? I slowly crawled out of my bed, trying to be as lenient as a liger, when a hand grabbed onto my ankle restricting me. I turned my head, Drew had his head up, a serious expression on that face. So I fail.

"Stay." And he let go, but motioned for me to lay beside him, so I crawled over, laying down facing him on the pillow, he turned to me, gently taking my hand.

"Don't girls like to be cuddled and all that shit after this?" He asked, a small smile on those plump lips. I grinned, glad he was the one to break the ice.

"No, not really, I'm more of a wrap it, tap it ,then slap it kinda bloke." He smiled, chuckling a bit. Then once again to my surprise he pulled me toward him. I comfortably laid my head on his shoulder, and he pulled our chest together then drew small circles on my back, kissing me one more time then closing his eyes. Soon he drifted into a smiling sleep, but it took me much longer too. I..I wasn't ready for all this, to be his first gay experience, to give up on anyone else. I hardly knew the kid, and he still seemed so unsure, though I did love being held by the big hunk.

"No..No still sooo swweeppeeyy." I moaned to whoever was shaking me like a fuckin' tornado.

"Come on, we have school in an hour, and I bet you take as long as a girl to get ready." Came that sexy voice that haunted my dreams. I rolled over gripping a pillow with the hand I wasn't using to flip him off. Then he was on top of me, biteing my back, and making me cry out, in frustration, pain and the upcoming erection.

"Okay okay damn, I already have morning wood!" I yelled, giggling like a little school bitch. He rolled off me and I sat my head up to get a good look at him, he smiled at me, biting his lip.

"You have sex hair." I stated simply, amused by his blush.

"Your dick is hitting me in the thigh." He replied, just as simply as myself, I smiled with pride.

"Well, think of that next time you decide on your choice of rude awakening's mister." And I poked his nose.

"I don't know, I slept better last night then, maybe forever." He grinned, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers, wow, brave for a fag virgin.

"Uhhh, what's going on here Drew?" I asked, lifting our connected hands up. He frowned, looking down at the covers, removing his hand, really disappointing me.

"I..I don't know. I well, I've never really had this strong of feelings for a...g-guy before, I mean I always knew it was a possibility, but never, ever thought I'd act on them..then you happened, and I liked it.. allot." When he finished his little diatribe, He meant my eyes.

"What do you want from me Drew?" I replied, not even sure myself, as I stood up onto the inch thick, deep green carpet, my back to him now. I walked over to my closet, pulling out a few things of my cousin's he left here last week. I through the deep blue V-neck and almost black, slightly baggy jeans to him, he caught them with ease, but was staring at me.

"I..I can't break up with Alli, and I'm not ready to tell people about this.." I nodded, looking down at my white, exposed chest, I had two hickeys he must have created while I was asleep. Kinda hott.

"Then we're friends, and I can date who I want, get dressed and there's anything you'll need in my master bath." I said, almost coldly, feeling slightly rejected. I picked out a pair of Jean skinney's designed to be rolled up to my knee and a white_ The Mad Hatter_ shirt, with a black unbuttoned vest over top. I added, white flip-flops then just did my hair in the closet. I really didn't even want to see Drew.

_'Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me,'_ My ringtone sang and I ran to snatch it out of the empty room. I clicked the touch screen, new text, and opened it.

'Im on my way 2 ur house, see u in a sec.' It was from Declan, I texted back quickly, avoiding looking when Drew reentered the room, putting a bright smile on my face just thinking for the other rich boy. Drew seemed to notice and cocked an eyebrow.

"Declan's on his way here." I stated, leaving the room, not caring if the quarterback followed or not. I decided to wear my purple piercing today and slipped them out of my little baggy in the usual side bag. The door bell rang just as I screwed in the last ball and quickly rushed to it. When I opened it there was a smirking Declan at the door, in almost skinny jeans, and a light blue button up with a darker blue vest on, so adorable. I examined Declan as Declan observed me.

"Ready neighbor?" Declan asked, not waiting for permission to enter, and walking in. I shut the door, looking to where he was in the center of the ballroom, checkin' out the ceiling.

"Mother won't be pleased, she was told we where the only ones with fifty foot ceilings, covered in paintings, though ours are glass." I nodded looking around and not seeing Drew, I really needed to leave.

"Yo, Drew, down here, we have to leave!" I yelled to no one, not sure where he was, until the elevator dinged and he walked out, both him and Declan looking surprised to see each other, though I had told Drew.

"And why are you here?" Declan asked, suspicious.

"I got drunk last night, needed a place to crash." He lied. I shrugged, not in the mood, just grabbing my keys off the front room desk and skipping out the door, figuring they'd have the brains to follow.

I strutted to my car, not sure which one of my crushes, yes my crushes, where behind me. Suddenly a flash of blue whisped beside me, yelling,

"I got shot gun!" I smiled beside myself, Drew really was so fuckin' cute, like a little boy in a manish, sexy, delicious bod'. I looked back, Declan was rolling his eyes at the younger boy and it made me smile as well, they where so different, but then again, look at me. I opened the door, and waited for Declan to get in. Finally after I'd waited like a minute I stuck my head out the window, scowling playfully at him.

"Come on rich bitch, lets get it!" I yelled, he grinned shrugging and getting in the back. As soon as the door was shut I sped off, hoping to leave a few black marks for mom and papa when they returned. Looking back I shamelessly grinned, letting out a "Whoop!" At the sight of two laughing boys and two big black tire marks. When we pulled into Degrassi I turned off my ipod, giving the boys a break from my horrible vocals. The car nearly came to a complete hault when I noticed Fitz and his two buddies where in my parking place, oh shit, this usually wasn't a good thing. Slowly I pulled my doll in, hoping he wasn't gonna damage her, cuz' well, I'd have to fuck a dick up, ahah pppunny. I seen Drew give an almost worried look and Declan do the same in the near view mirror, but they both got out, as did I, wasn't no pussy man. I slowly approached the delinquent, watching his every move. But lucky for me, he gave me small grin, which I returned, a bit more confident with Drew and Declan on my ass, aha word play. Fitz held his arm out and I gave him the usual bro hug, with a fist pound after it all.

"What's up man?" I asked, eyeing the two caveman at his sides. Fitz looked at them both motioning with his head to leave, and they did. I smiled, that's my Fitzee.

"Nice trick." I heard Declan spit. Wow, not a good idea. But Fitz completely ignored him, just watched, well looked down on me.

"Look, I need to have another study session, if I don't get at least a B on the next science test tomorrow I'm fucked, so after school sound good?" He asked, I nodded.

"Only if you do me a favor first." I countered, he cocked a bushy brow, looking me up and down,

"Yeah." He asked or whatever.

"Tell your main bitch Bionca to leave my queer ass the hell alone. I'm tired of opening my locker and poorly cut, heart shaped notes start to fall out." He laughed, loudly, but nodded.

"Sure, but let's go to the revene." I shrugged, not to giddy with the idea, but not caring either. Then we walked away, aha it's like I have my own group! I turned to them.

"You fags need a ride home?" I said smiling, Drew winced at my terminology, but shook his head.

"Walkin' Adam home, he almost got jumped yesterday, thanks though, oh gotta go." And he waved jogging over to an eager Alli. I turned to a smirking Declan, not liking the sight of Alli getting sluty with Drew bear, though it was her right, but I so gave a better blow job. Just sayin'.

"I'm afraid you'll have to face Mark by yourself, I have theater practice. See ya'!" And he to went off. But to his sister, who was eyeing me like a fatty to a Crispy Cream, so as expected, I got the hell outa' there. It was lunch and I had no where to really go. Since Drew was avoiding me at all costs and Declan was practically running to class, having just got his script and wanted to work, and edit it as much as possible before class started. And they say I was a homo. I looked around, nope Alli, you are so getting ignored, it would just be to damn awkward. I choose a secluded spot against a fine tree, pulling out a good book and a trusty apple, lovin' the pure peace I suddenly felt. I noticed Bionca glaring at me as she walked around the school, wow Fitzee works some fast shit, perfect. Now I won't have to have a bomb fire with her love presents. Seriously who leaves a bag of weed in another kids locker? How is that romantic. Shit I just threw it away, Harry Potter and The Half blood Prince was not happenin' again. **(Aah ya' know the scene where Ron eats Harry's chocolate's)**

"Hey man." I looked up at the monotone, slightly surprised to see the big form that is Fitz.

'Sup' bro." I replied, eyeing him steadily.

"Mind if I sit?" But he was already plopped on the ground before I could even answer. We talked about girls and weed. It was fulfilling, but then he started to talk about Eli, the kid in the hearse, wow, he really hated him. Feel bad for that kid.

"Last time I tried to end this lame ass war home boy got me thrown in the slamma.'" I nodded taking the last bite of my second delicious apple.

"Like M.C. Hamma'." I kidded, and he laughed, I didn't see him laugh much, but when he was with me he did, it was, comfortable. Suddenly he turned to me an almost thoughtful expression on his freckly, adorable face.

"Ya' know, for a fag, your pretty cool." He commented, standing up and grabbing his back pack, I followed his eyes, rolling mine when I noticed he was eyeing that emo kid.

"C' ya later, I got bidness' to take care of." Then he stalked off, his tough guy strut intact.

"Hey, cutter queer!" I grinned, shaking my head, and getting up to, deciding there was no point in going to study hall, just so Drew could ignore me more. So I decided to ditch, yes I. Sterling Blake Mathers, straight A fag does live on the edge, I know, I'm bad ass. So carefully planning my way I ran my ass into the cover of the woods beside the school. Wow, woods by a school, really? What 'tard thought of that one. I was about five minutes in when I heard leaves repeatedly being smashed, so me being the cool kid I am, decided to investigate the sicheeation'. I crept behind a tree, focusing on the sight before me. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, I recognized that dark blue V-neck anywhere, but that wasn't Alli getting all frisky under him, it was...a leave covered Bionca...OH THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING! I smiled evilly, revenge, for the stalking and teasing. I walked out from my hiding place, a smirk on my plump lips.

"So I come for a nice stroll and find to people here to actually come?" I said, they both froze, separating instantly, red faced and dazed, looking at me as if I where Draco Malfoy himself. They both just sat there stuttering excuses I didn't even bother to register, I mean really they where not under any love potions? When Drew began to stand up I booked it, I mean I just got the hell outta' there, not stopping till I reached my car, using the thingey to unlock it. I crotched down, looking up slightly when I saw Drew all run to the school entrance, hands in his hair, he yelled in frustration then kicked a random rock, just walking nicely into the school like he hadn't just been the guy who got caught cheating on his girlfriend by another person he cheated on her with. Douche, what a fuckin' douche. Am I no better then that common slut? Not wanting to run into Drew again I turned on my ipod, but used my headphones, sinking down in my seat and just chillen.

I was startled awake, ripping out my headphones and looking at the cause of said awakening, Fitz was pounding on my closed window, I quickly rolled it down, giving him a wary eyed glare.

"Sleep well sun shine?" He joked walking around and getting into the passenger seat. I looked around, surprised to see kids getting into their cars, must have missed class. I drove out, watching the road, Fitz kept looking at me weird.

"Uhh, not to be an ass, but did anyone ever tell you your like really, pretty?" His monotone said to me.

**A/N: So sorry for the longer wait then usual, it would of been up like a day or two ago but my computer fucked it up so I had to re do it all!**

**anyways, reviews for fast updates, you know=]**

**hugZ()**


	6. Fitz fits in my ass

**A/N: So I got so many fuckin' reviews after last time!**

**thanks to all of you really you like made my week!**

**review for updates as always.**

**Has anyone noticed they put Fitz in the character selection!**

**isn't it amazing!**

**really hoping they bring him back and Declan for that matter=]**

**Well, enjoy!  
**

**hugZ()**

We pulled into a deserted parking lot, and I turned to him,

"This is it?" I said skeptically.

"It's in the woods dumbass, come on." I just shrugged carefully getting out and jumping a little cuz' my ass was asleep, which made him laugh, Fitzee got the finger. He stuck close by my side as we entered a clearing. So this is where the Degrassi trash hangs, yep, there's Bionca, shit there's Bionca, I stepped behind Fitz, thankfully she looked to blazed to notice anything but _the stars man_. We took a secluded spot by a few dead trees, and I sat in a backwards Indian style and he just laid down, using his back pack as a pillow.

"So where do we start?" I asked, flipping through the index of my science book, he shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. He offered me one, which I respectfully declined, since well, I like ya' know, breathing. About half way through are little lesson he stopped me,

"What?" I asked, on a serious roll here.

"This is seriously making my brain melt." I snorted, getting the hint and putting the book down, he sat up looking at me all weird.

"When you found out you where gay, how could you tell?" Wow! He did not just ask me that! OMG is he homo? Well, that'd be kinda hot!

"Uhh, well I experimented with my girl best friend, didn't like it, hooked up with a random guy at her party and loved it, so yeah, pop 'um for guys." He nodded, then looked up at me, silently pleading.

"Fitz, are you curious?" I asked, really hoping I wasn't gonna get hit in the beautiful mouth.

"No- I I don't know, I've been having these fee-feelings for another dude..." He trailed off...moi? Oh let us hope!

"Who exactly?" He hesitated, but finally decided to answer me.

"Eli." My eyes bulged, you've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me?

"Then why do you beat the shit outta' the kid?" I asked flabbergasted, ahah great word!

"I was so so, mad at him for making me feel this way, that I wanted to make him suffer like I am." Wow, he sounded really, scary, just gonna lean away in case he starts swinging, oh he noticed.

"I'll fuck you up till the point of death if you tell _anyone_," He threatened. Moi, never!

"You really don't have to worry man, I would never do that, you can trust me." I said sincerely placing my hand over his, he looked at it for a moment, than back up at me..oh shit..do it!

"Don't move." He grunted, leaning in and barely ghosting his lips over mine. He tasted like cigarettes and the mints he used to rid the cigarettes. After a moment he pulled away, quickly looking around, seeing no one or even hearing anything he moved in, cupping my face and urging me to respond, which I did, heatedly baby! The kiss got very hot, you could tell he really wanted this so I let him lay me down and climb on top of me.

"Stop, Fitz stop." I said breaking away, he just stared, not knowing what to say to me.

"This really isn't the best place for this." He just nodded, jumping off me like a real athlete and pulling me with him. Soon we were fast walking to my car, planning on going to my place, I kept my bag in front of my boner, really didn't need to show the gay flag hanging proud if ya' get my drift. As we half sprinted Bionca she staggered up and I rolled my eyes, Fitz seen as she started yelling at me to get my ass over there, he stopped.

"Shut the fuck up Bionca, don't you have lives to ruin?" He asked, making a motion to pretend to deal drugs, I laughed even more at her glare. Then we kept moving. He kept his hand on my inner thigh the whole time and hot damn was I ready when we finally reached my house.

"Now don't freak out over the house, I'm horny." I said jumping out and commanding him to follow, which he did, wide eyes and in awe, dammit, do not have the patience for this! I put in the key code, then entered catching Rita dusting around the main room, she smiled warmly at us.

"Hi Rita, no time to chat, I'm on the run." With that I pulled him up the stairs, having the energy of a six year old speed addict. when I finally had him in my room he looked around really quick before returning his eyes to me, quickly grabbing the back of my head, smiling at me then clashing our faces together, as we made our way to the couch, the bed was just to damn far.

An hour later we both sat panting in the shower naked as the day we where born, enjoying our juices being washed off by the burning water. I sighed in content, opening my eyes to a practically drooling Fitz, he was an amazing sight to look at, his perfect abs, a few sexy scars and his dick was fuckin' huge, easy eight inches. Quite nice, maybe even nine, I was kinda a bit preoccupied, though I felt every inch. Finally with shaky legs I reached up turning the shower knobs. His eyes popped open a lazy smile appearing on his lips.

"Ya' know you kinda look like a girl, even got curves." I didn't reply, pretty sore, beginners...

"So, we're still chill right bro?" He asked coming up behind me as I pulled on a pair of clean neon green boxer briefs. I just gave him a thumbs up. He came behind me, fully dressed besides his shirt, wrapping his arms around me loosely, thumbs playing with my abs. I turned around in his embrace, giving him a light kiss on the lips then walking to the intercom.

"Rita." I called through it.

"Yes, sugar?" Fitz snorted at this.

"Can you order two large pizza's with a side of wings?"

"Sure thing."

"KK, thanks Rita, and could you refill my condom stash later?"

"Of coarse, hope he was good." I laughed, so did Fitz.

"Yes, it was great, now hurry women, all that fuckin' made me hungry!" And I hung up the line, turning around to a smiling Fitz.

"You mind if I crash here?" He asked, I just shrugged, used to it.

"Sure, but I expect to be cuddled." I said pointing an accusing finger at him, chuckled but nodded.

"So is this like a one time thing?" Fitz asked as he took another bite of pizza.  
I whipped my mouth, looking across my coffee table at him.

"I like you, as a friend, but if I'm not the one you want, don't you think that'd be counter productive?" I asked, thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I liked it, I assume you liked it since you moaned like a girl, and I don't plan of fuckin' any other guys, so friends with benefits?" I let out a strangled laugh.

"We'll see Fitzee, we'll see." He did have a valid point, but he'd never let me top...

I turned off the t.v turning on my new fav song, Touching on my, by 3oh!3. Fitz complained about my taste but I told him to eat ass, which he said he wasn't _that_ gay. I crawled into my bed and he followed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him, spoon style.

He was gone when I woke up but left me a text message.

'C ya at school srry bout the cold sheets but I figured itd b 2 obvious if i showed up wit ya' I just shook my head, texting back quickly,

'its all good, ttyl.' I yawned and stretched, feeling slightly sore, but I could manage. I took a long shower, trying to loosen my sore muscles and shaving me down, just in case Fitz wanted a quickly in a broom closet or some shit. I just slipped on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants on and a purple and pink zebra striped V-neck, with some purple fag flops, not caring how queer I looked, I hurt. I brushed and blow-dried my hair, gettin' it perfect before applying the usual makeup. I took a longer time then usual from my slow pace so I only had two minutes to get to class when I arrived, I ran as fast as I could, getting there just in time, my bones protesting the whole way. I sat down in the only remaining seat, bye a kid I didn't know, but I ignored him, dozing off the whole time. When the bell rang for first period I begrudgingly got up, trying to hide my limp, damn he rid me hard...

Someone hit me hard on the back and I turned to see Fitz, I nodded my head at him as he walked by, he so wanted this.

"So besties with Fitzee now are we?" I looked over, smiling at the brat.

"Hey Dex. what's crackin' nigga?" He shrugged looking at me for a second, as I grabbed my second text.

"Rough sex last night?" I turned to him sharply, laughing.

"That obvious?" I asked, closing and presetting my locker.

"No, but you'd never wear sweats if it wasn't that." I nodded.

"This is true."

"Hey Sterling, Declan!" I looked over, oh fuck not what I need.

"Sup, Alli." I greeted, picking up the pace.

"Hey, so me, Clare, Eli and Drew are hanging out tonight, with some others at my house, you wanna come?" I looked around for an excuse.

"Sorry, loaded with homework rain check." I, lied, twice.

"But it's only first period?"

"Yeah well the thing about that is..." And I took off, like a bitch, she called after me so I turned and waved. I heard Declan laughing his head off behind me. But I just kept running, until I hit something, hard. Fuck...I looked at them, double fuck!

"Oh, Sterling, just the person I wanted to see." Dammit Drew ... are the people I'm trying to avoid just coming out of the woods all of the sudden?

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to you, gotta go." I said, but he grabbed my arm restricting me. He looked around before speaking.

"Look, what you saw yesterday was nothing-" I cut him off shaking my head.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I'll keep your _nasty, disgusting, repulsive_ Secret." I said with venom, he looked around again.

"Look are _we _cool?" He asked, looking into my eyes, I looked away.

"As a freezer man, now get off me." He let go of my arm, and I walked off, already knowing today was gonna blow some serious dirty dick...

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Ideas?**

**suggestions?**

**cuz I'm just winging this as I go along...**

**review for updates=]**

**hugZ()**


	7. three put me in tears

**A/N: So I loved all the reviews, they meant allot=] Thank you!**

**you know the rules, update for reviews.**

**At this point I'd like to know who _You _want Sterling to be with, cuz obviously I want you to like my story, so please tell me=]**

**hugZ()**

I looked around from the top steps, gripping my tray hard. Figures not one damn person to share my time with, oh fuck life. I took my secluded place by that good old tree, pulling out some French review, wow, that's fun... a regular bash over here. I looked up fast as someone approached me, their shadow over casting on my worksheet. I gazed up, smiling brightly.

"Look who came up for air." I teased. Declan rolled his eyes, smirking and taking a seat beside me, I returned to my homework, trying to get the first twelve questions done before I had to meet my parents later.

"The last one is _Comment t' appelles-tu_?" He said, I shut down my thinkin' process.

"Ya', dick, you know I like to learn them by myself!" I cried, punching him hard on the arm, he looked at me before sluggin' me back. I watched him shocked, then through my book down, playfully.

"Oh, it's on now muther Fucker!" And I pounced, we rolled around on the ground, cursing and trying to play damage the others. He finally stopped and started to laugh, but I couldn't. He hadn't noticed our current position, he was hovering over me, his leg between mine, I just stared up at him, as his laughter slowed down, he looked back, instantly noticing our more than close proximity.

"Could you maybe, ya' know, get off my nuts man, your kinda balls deep here." He just looked intensely down at me, his eyes reverting between my lips and my own. Fuck...

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." He whispered more to himself than me. Before I could ask him what he meant, he leaned down, never closing his eyes and ghosting his lips over my own, mine bulged in disbelief. Not being able to contain myself to well, never been a patient chump, I leaned up, fully connecting ours. Let my eyes fall at his groan, just trying to enjoy the moment. I felt his arms on my sides now, and my body took on his full wieght..didn't mind to much.

"Sterling, Sterling bro you out here-oh what the fuck?" We jumped apart, Declan should try out for the Olympics, cuz' that nigga just fuckin' flew like six feet away. Returning to my train of thought I looked, up. Fuck, Drew? He looked at me with puppy eyes, ya' know the ones that make you hate yourself. I started to say something, anything, but he just turned around, brooding off.

"Fuck!" I yell whispered, getting up and running after him, than suddenly stopped, looking back towards Declan, who was staring at me, fuck more dough eyes really? What is every one a damn orphan or some shit!

"Look, text me later, sorry but I really do need to go after him before he tells everyone, and I do not want you to go through with that." I blew him a quick kiss before returning to the object of fighting Drew, not seeing him anywhere when I got back into the crowd. But I seen him walking into the woods. Thanking my stars I ran after him, stopping when we were a mear five feet away from each other. I knew he was waiting till we where out of ear shot to talk, when we reached a small clearing he turned to me, hurt and anger all over his face, I shriveled back, really not sure what to say.

"What the hell, man?" He said, even throwing his arms down for dramatic affect.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I thought we agreed I could date whoever I wanted, so why is this bothering you?" I asked, he slowly got closer, looking almost menacing.

"You just don't fuckin' get it. I don't even like Alli, she'd like a sister to me. I date her cuz' that's who I'm supposed to be with, who people expect me to be with. Why am I so god damn pissed, cuz' I like you allot. Your my first real guy crush and experience, and then I find out I'm not the only one who's heart your fucking with?" I looked at him confused.

"I'm not fuckin' around with your heart, I didn't even know it was mine. You made it clear you pretty much wanted to act like what happened between us was nothing, just fun, you experimenting. You don't think that hurt me, are you that god damn clueless? It isn't all about you pretty boy! Now I'm not sure what your even trying to say to me, but save it. Because I can't date anyone who is to embarrassed to hold my hand in public, and I won't let you use me why you run around with Alli. I can't..." His face looked distorted, like he wanted to scream at me or just cry. So I turned away, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes without fuckin' up my mascara. What the fuck is wrong with me? How have I somehow turned every guy friend I have fag? I mean, not like I didn't want them, hell I really did, but their all dead end streets. Declan would never risk his fathers money and approval by telling him he was gay. Drew would never risk his star status and Fitz, that, that's just never gonna happen. I mean he doesn't even want me, not to mention he'll probably end up shooting someone from all the pent up frustration of his rainbow demon. As I came onto the sidewalk Declan came up to me, confusion all over the usual blank smirk and mask. I just shook my head. Getting a bit close so no one could over hear.

"I can't do this." I said teary eyed, not bothering to attend the rest of the day, there would only be hell. So I went straight to my car. When I arrived home I sighed, laying my head against the neon green steering wheel. I'm nothing more than a common street pro... Three guys Sterling, really? Three gorgeous, funny, straightish guys? I suddenly noticed my parents limo was parked in the front, great, that's right, _time_ to spend time with the 'rents, wonferfuck. I cleared my eyes, and turned off my phone, I did decide to read the new text from Fitz, being to dumb for my own good.

'where did u go, u looked freaked u iight?Do u need meh 2 fuck sum1 up 4 ya?'I smiled painfully, but deleted it. Pulling myself and my girlie emotions together walked up to the front steps, putting in the key code and coming in. I said my usual greeting to no one and walked into the study, knowing my parents would be discussing their next trip. As I figured my dad was at his desk, and mom was sitting on it, facing him, they where deep in conversation. I knocked on the door, plastering a smile on my face. They both looked over, fake smile's on their faces as well. My mom quickly got up and came to me, giving me her usual awkward hug, I'd got since childhood.

"Hey mum." I liked that, made it more real, she was hardly a mom, that was my Rita.

"Hey sweetie, you looked...down, everything okay at school?" I just shrugged, knowing they wouldn't care as long as it didn't ruin their reputation. I took a seat on the arm chair in front of my dads desk, it was to uncomfortable. My dad looked at me, salt and pepper hair, stern jaw, gray eyes and broad muscular shoulders, we didn't look to much a like. My mom was the pretty one, brunette, long legs, great figure, my face and eyes, yeah mine not hers. She was gorgeous, but why else would my dad marry her? She was fake as a blow up doll, and acted just like one. She wasn't stupid, just played the act, did they love me? Fuck if I know. They only supported me coming out because they'd get the gay vote in the next election or some shit. But I didn't care, I'd get my money when I was of age and leave, they owed me that at least. I listened to the routine details of their trip, then slipped out as they began to argue. I'd never be like them, unhappy with everything that wasn't perfect, and begin to stubborn to get a divorce because they both wanted money and power. Personally I wanted to do pretty much nothing. I wanted to enjoy my life with no job and unlimited money, sounds selfish, I don't care, I'll be getting almost thirty-two million, yeah, count it, thirty-two when I'm twenty-four then, Sterling out. I made my way to my personal library, grabbing a limited addition Harry Potter serious bulk pack and laid down in the Slytherin couch I'd had put in, just reading away my troubles. After I'd skimmed through almost all the books, skipping the third, it was my least favorite, brilliant known the less, but not as much so as the others. Not enough Draco I believe is the problem. Anyway, I got pretty damn hungry and picked up my phone to call Rita, being to lazy to go to the intercom. I grimaced at the six new texts.

Two from Fitz.

Three from Drew.

and only one from Declan, cuz' he was the cool kid. I deleted them all, it would just depress me more.

I staid home from school, moping around with my two best friends, Ben and Jerry, if ya' catch my drift. As I ate the ice cream I watched a Harry Potter marathon and then moved onto _Sweeney Todd, Harisprey, Alice in Wonderland_, Then to top off my little pity, party of one, I rewatched the Harry Potter movies, even the third one. I had turned my phone off, getting nonstop texts from the three made put me in tears. Aha, did you get that one ya' know, three musketeers, three puts me in tears, damn I'm an adorable genius. I kinda wish Fitz was here, so I could make him do that adorable laugh with my corny as jokes.

I heard the sharp sound of the intercom going off. I slung my body up, practically looking mentally impaired since all my body was asleep, and slammed my hand on the big red button, glaring at it.

"Pity party of one, how can I help you?" I said, reusing the line I'd held in my head all day.

"Okay mister, get down here, we have a guest." Then my mother cut off. I mocked her then gave the thing the finger. I looked down at myself, in purple and yellow highlighter plaid pajama pants and a purple baggy hoodie, hair a mess and eyes shot. Well, hope my guest doesn't expect a photo fest. When I reached the elevator I just sat in the center of it, in my usual backwards Indian style. When the door keyed open I seen the back of a tall figure, my eyes shot open, that bastard!

"What are you doing here?" I said lamely, keeping my face mopey, he quickly turned around, a small smile appeared when he caught sight of me on the carpet of my elevator.

"You weren't at school, I was, required to give you your work. It's only neighborly. I rolled my eyes.

"Declan, can you just leave, really?" I said all moody now, he just smirked, walking into the elevator and clicking the up button. I glared at him, my head resting on my hand.

"You don't have any books with you." I said sarcastically, it was true, he looked gorgeous and empty handed. Great I look like someone just shit on my head, and smacked me around, then took me to the Good will

"Yeah, well Fiona kind of took them and won't give them back unless you go up and get them yourself." He said. I cursed under my breath, guess I'll be going school supply shopping soon...Wally world...

"Than you should leave." I said rudely, of coarse that smirk only increased, as the door keyed open. He motioned for me to get out, I shook my head, nope.

"All right." And he bent down, and literally picked me up fireman style. I looked at him like a rapists... Who new the brat had muscles? He went into my room and I regretted letting him come over all the time. Than practically through me onto my bed with my arms crossed and pout on my face like a five year old. He grinned sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, all serious. I looked away, might as well confess.

"I'm fuckin' around with peoples hearts and it's taking over my own." I said like a true emo, looking down, the comforters becoming very interesting all of the sudden.

"So I'm guessing I wasn't the only guy to like you at Degrassi.," replied, I nodded.

"Well, do you mind telling me who teh competition is?" I looked up, surprised he said that, he usually just let shit go.

"Fitz. Drew." I said lowly. His eyes bulged.

"Should have known..." He said, nearly laughing, then got all serious again, looking around my room now. Cracking a smile at the empty ice cream cartons and Harry Potter _Scene it_ game.

"Well, who do you want?" I looked up at him, he meant my eyes, damn, was he always this heart felt and beautiful?

"I just want. To be happy and everyone else be happy too.." I trailed off.

"Okay but not everyone a have their happy ending." I nodded, the bastard was right.

"So I'll leave you to your thoughts, but I expect you to be at Degrassi tomorrow, or I'll personally come and drag your ass there." I chuckled nodding in silent thanks and appraovel.

**A/N: So it's crunch time, review and tell me who you want, or well you could be very disappointed, I haven't even made my mind up, so help me please?**

**hugZ()**


	8. it's important

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this isn't the last chapter. Didn't mean to trick ya'. Anyways. **

**I need help. And this is very important.**

**I've thought and thought about who to choose for Sterling, and thanks to,**

**EvilValenStrife **

**I got an idea, I was going to write three alternate endings, so that you could all have what you wanted. **

**Fitz**

**Declan**

**Drew**

**Ya' know a choose your own adventure type thing.**

**but some people wanted me just to do one ending and make Sterling just choose one.**

**What do you think?**

**I won't update until I get enough reviews on your opinions. **

**but thanks for the reviews I've already gotten, means so so much=]**

**hugZ()**


End file.
